


Other Ways

by afteriwake



Series: And Now I'm Learning You [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Molly says she can get him to tell her anything she wants, anything at all, Khan decides to put the theory to the test to see what her “other ways” of making him talk consist of. They aren’t <i>quite</i> what he expected, but soon enough he tells her a much more effective way of getting information out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Ways

**Author's Note:**

> And finally, I have come back to this series (I missed it so much). I figured I'd do something kinda fluffy and kinda smutty before I go back to the clone storyline (though there might be one more fluffy fic first...not sure). But this particular fic was partially inspired by a tweaked version of a prompt from **imagineyourotp** ( _Imagine person A refusing to tell person B something. Something silly, like where they hid the remote, or what their middle name is. Person B gets so frustrated that they take action- they seize person A’s hands, pinning them to the wall. Person B’s hands slowly sneak up person A’s shirt as they growl that they have ‘other ways of making them speak’. Much to person A’s surprise/regret, ‘other ways’ was not sexual, but instead a ruthless tickle-attack_...she's, like, six inches shorter than him so I had to change it slightly so she could actually pin his arms down). Hopefully I won't let this series languish as long next time.

“You’re keeping something from me.”

Khan looked up from the book he was reading on the sofa to see Molly in front of him, staring at him. It was true, he was keeping something from her, but it wasn’t a _bad_ thing. He wanted to surprise her with an actual date, since they had spent much of the last week and a half cooped up in their home. She deserved a night on the town and he wanted to give it to her, and he’d been arranging things with their friends to plan the perfect night out. Somehow he should have known she would catch on. “I am not,” he said, lying easily.

“You _are_ ,” she said. “Not just you, but Sherlock and Amy and Rory and even Mycroft is in on this. All of you are in on some big plan and you’re keeping me out.” She took a step closer to him. “I’ve already tried everything I could to get the others to tell me so you’re all that’s left. I can get you to tell me.”

For some reason the idea of Molly coercing him into telling her what she wanted to know amused him. He saved his place in the book and then set it aside, crossing his arms when he was done and looking at her. “All right. Say we are keeping something from you. It’s nothing bad. It’s not a secret on the scale of any other secrets that have been kept. What’s the harm in having a surprise?”

“I _knew_ it!” she said triumphantly. “But I still want details.”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “No details.”

“Oh, I have other ways of making you tell me, Khan,” she said, moving closer to him. “I can make you tell me whatever I want.”

“You can, can you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I can,” she said. She closed the gap between them and then straddled his lap, setting her knees by his hips with her skirt spreading over his legs. She reached over and uncrossed his arms before lifting them over his head and keeping a firm grip on his wrists.

“I think it would be very interesting to see what you would make me do in this position,” he said, licking his lips. She grinned back and then moved her hand to the bottom hem of his shirt. He’d dressed more casually today, simply wearing black denim trousers and a black T-shirt, and she snaked her hand under his T-shirt and began tickling him. He twitched slightly at that. He wasn’t expecting _that_ , especially since he hadn’t actually realized he was ticklish. She grinned more widely and then moved her way to his side, and a bark of a laugh escaped. “Molly…” he got out.

“What’s the surprise?” she asked. After a moment he got his hands out of her grip and quickly changed the position, moving so that she was on her back on the sofa and he was hovering over her. He didn’t bother pinning her hands but he went for all the spots he knew she was ticklish, all the ones he’d discovered in their long time together. He went for the sides of her ribs, the soft area under her arms, the sensitive stretch of skin just above her naval… Soon she was laughing and squirming, and after a few moments he stopped and she started to catch her breath, giving him a mock glare. “You’re evil.”

“No, I just believe turnabout is fair play,” he said, leaning in more and dropping a kiss to her neck, just above her pulse point. “Now, if you’d tried to seduce me, you might have had better results.”

“Mmm,” she said, shutting her eyes and tilting her head back. “Is that still an option?”

“It could be,” he said as she moved her hands from his shoulders down his chest. “You may have to seduce me a few times for it to be truly effective, though. I am a very hard man to crack, after all.”

“I don’t know about that,” she said with a grin as her fingertips brushed the top of his trousers. “You’ve been quite easy for me to get to do what I’d like most of the time.”

He moved a hand to the button at the top of her shirt. “That’s because you have me wrapped around your little finger,” he said, undoing the button and then running his finger along the curve of her breasts that showed. “I’d give you entire universes if you wanted them.”

“Mostly I just want you,” she said, a bit breathless.

“I can arrange that,” he murmured before kissing her. He quite relished these moments with her, he did, but there were far more comfortable places than the sofa and far more interesting positions they could be in. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her. “We should move this conversation to the bedroom.”

“And why is that?” she asked, letting her fingers move below the button of his trousers, running over his straining zipper. 

“Because you deserve better than a shag on the sofa,” he said. “And since I’m suddenly in the mood to lavish you with attention and worship every inch of your body I would much rather do that on the bed. There’s more room, for a start.”

She laughed softly at that. “I suppose we could move,” she said. “Though I thought _I_ was supposed to be seducing _you_ , not the other way around.”

“Plans change sometimes,” he said. “Though if you do a very good job at being seduced I may tell you the secret anyway.”

“And just how would I do a good job at being seduced?” she asked.

He leaned in and kissed her, a very demanding and passionate kiss, and she clung to him as she arched up, moaning into the kiss when he moved his hand between her legs. After a moment he pulled away. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” he said with a smirk.

She grinned back before pushing at him slightly to get off of her. He obliged and she stood up, moving away from the sofa and fiddling with her shirt as she did. Once she was around the sofa he felt something drop onto his face. He reached up and saw it was the shirt she’d been wearing. He looked over at her just in time to see her unhook her bra and give him a come hither look before heading to the stairs. Perhaps he might be seduced after all, he thought to himself as he got up and followed. Either way, it would definitely be a very interesting afternoon.


End file.
